


Dipped Strawberries

by Chunhyan



Series: Hacked Love [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: "Lady" in distress, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom!T-Bone, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Drugs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Phone Call in Time of Need, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Watch Dogs, Pre-Bad Blood DLC (Watch Dogs), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Spanking, Sweet Spots, T-Bone is a needy little bitch, Teasing, Top!Aiden, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Point of View, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watch Dogs Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan
Summary: Głowa Chicago South Club - Lucky Quinn - nie żyje. Aiden Pearce wiedział, że do skończenia z prześladującą go przeszłością pozostało mu rozprawienie się z jego byłym przyjacielem. Współpraca z T-Bone'm zakończyła się w chwili ujawnienia tożsamości tajemniczej kobiety z zaszyfrowanego nagrania. Rose Washington i jej ukrywane zabójstwo było powodem, dla którego siostrzenica Pearce'a zginęła. Nieporozumienie, przechodzące ślepym zrządzeniem losu między bohaterami ostatniego miesiąca walki o prawdę, sprawiło, że wszystkie podniosłe powody, mające sprawić, że śmierć małej dziewczynki była aktem zemsty rozpłynęły się - została tylko ciemność, która wyciągała swoje ostre szpony po Aidena. Pożegnanie z Kenney'em przypieczętowało jedynie jego poczucie bezradności. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Damien - zamiast uznać, że powinien stanąć do konfrontacji twarzą w twarz ze swym byłym wspólnikiem - porwał ostatnią osobę w zasięgu jego ręki, na której mogło zależeć Pearce'owi...





	1. Breakdown

**_Wiedział, że to się kiedyś skończy._ **

 

_Kliknięcie walizki wybudziło go z chwilowego letargu, kiedy wpatrywał się w rażąco niebieskie procenty ładowania plików. Patrzył jak podchodzi, poprawiając czapkę na głowie. Oboje prześlizgnęli zielonym spojrzeniem po swoich twarzach, starając się z nich coś wyczytać. Słabe uśmiechy, spokojne oddechy... Czy tak miał wyglądać koniec ich współpracy? Wymiana spojrzeń w milczeniu i głuchy, metalowy podźwięk kroków odchodzącego na schodach? Tak powinni się żegnać? **Nie.**  Nawet jeżeli obaj pragnęliby bez słowa zniknąć sobie z oczu, w myślach mając stosowną wymówkę by nie odezwać się więcej do siebie. Nie chcieli...  **Nie powinni żegnać się bez słowa.**_

_\- No, to chyba jesteśmy kwita. - pierwszy przerwał ciszę Kenney, podchodząc do Pearce'a z walizką, do której chwilę wcześniej wsadził dwa pistolety i swój laptop. Stojąc bokiem nie dał sposobności Aidenowi by dojrzał jak nerwowo gładzi kciukiem uchwyt walizki w oczekiwaniu na rozwój zdarzeń, który był pewien, że nie nastąpi. Oddech powoli przyspieszył wraz z tętnem gdy zobaczył jak uchyla usta by coś powiedzieć._

_\- Tak. Jesteśmy kwita. - przyznał, przecierając twarz dłonią i spoglądając raz na Ray'a, raz na ekran komputera. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, na co uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem na krótki moment. To uczucie braku kontroli nad sytuacją..._

_\- Przykro mi z powodu Clary. - paznokcie T-Bone'a wbijały się powoli w jego dłoń, z każdą chwilą ciszy wciskając coraz głębiej w gorącą skórę. Wiedział, że wypada tak powiedzieć... Była martwa. **Była... blisko Aidena.**  To... chyba powinno wystarczyć za dobry powód by...  **Nie ważne!**_

_\- Mnie też jest przykro. - szczere wyznanie uderzyło w starszego mężczyznę. **Co się z nim dzieje?**  Przecież... ma prawo czuć smutek. Myśli, że to przez niego zginęła Clara. Może ma rację? Może to wszystko jego wina? Choć dziewczyna sama sobie też była winna... Co prawda, nie wiedziała jak się sprawy ułożą... Jednak, co było a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr, prawda? Pomimo zdrady dalej jej żałował.  **Cholerna suka!**  Wróć. Nie ważne..._

_\- Aiden... Trzymaj się. - powiedział cicho i ruszył w stronę schodów, starając się odgadnąć przed samym sobą czego chce..._

_\- A Ty przestań pić. - zaśmiał się pod nosem, spoglądając kątem oka na rozsypane po ramionach dredy T-Bone'a._

_\- Kiedy uda mi się uciec macherom, o ile mi się uda... Przerzucę się na słodycze. - rzucił rozbawiony, wchodząc powoli po schodach. - Jeżeli dane nam będzie zobaczyć się raz jeszcze... Pewnie mnie nie poznasz. - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Aidena, uśmiechając się słabo na wyobrażenie siebie za parę lat. Zostawił go samego, w mroku bunkra i oślepiającym świetle monitorów. **Nie tak powinni się żegnać...**_

~~~~~~~~

_Wieczorem, kiedy gwiazdy świeciły już jasno na niebie a miastem wstrząsnęła panika spowodowana zaciemnieniem z ctOS'u on stał na przystanku kolejki, trzymając kurczowo w palcach reklamówkę z czekoladowym ciastem, kupionym w swojej ulubionej cukierni. Zapanowała ciemność, z której wypełzały krzyki przerażenia mieszkańców Chicago. **Zaczęło się.**  W jednej chwili targnęło nim dziwne uczucie, przyspieszające rytm serca.  **Aiden.** Strach, który w niego uderzył, zmusił go do zaciśnięcia mocniej dłoni, w której miał zakupy.  **To nie jego robota.**  Chwycił pospiesznie za telefon i odwrócił się, chcąc... Czego tak właściwie chciał? Co miał zamiar zrobić? Co chciał powiedzieć, skoro automatycznie zaczął wyszukiwać jego kontakt? Zatrzymał się raptownie. W migotaniu powracającego światła zobaczył postać z telefonem w ręku, która patrzyła wprost na niego._

_\- Wreszcie się spotykamy, Kenney. - zaśmiał się sucho, chowając telefon do kieszeni spodni. - Aiden długo trzymał Cię poza zasięgiem mojej ręki... - zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, w tym samym momencie ukazując swoją twarz, rozświetlaną przez lampy stacji. Podstarzały mężczyzna, wyniszczony przez czas, stres i swoje własne kalectwo, patrzący z lekkim uśmiechem w stronę Raymonda._

_\- Kim jesteś? - światło zamigotało po raz ostatni, dodając jedynie monotonne dźwięki palącej się żarówki do ustających powoli krzyków strachu. Nieznajomy zsunął jednym ruchem dłoni czapkę z głowy, odsłaniając swoje przerzedzone, siwiejące już włosy, które przeczesał powoli._

_\- Dobrze wiesz kim jestem. - zwinął czapkę, wykrzywiając odrobinę szerzej usta, w mniej przyjemnym dla oka uśmiechu. - Aiden Ci powiedział, więc nie udawaj, przecież jesteśmy już dorośli. - dorzucił rozbawiony, wciskając czapkę w tylną kieszeń ciemnych spodni._

_\- Damien...?_

~~~~~~~~

Przebudzenie nadeszło nagle. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć ciche stęknięcie związanego na krześle mężczyzny. Zaskoczenie przyszło niedługo potem. Długie dredy zafalowały pod wpływem szarpnięcia całego ciała, które w próbie wyzwolenia z więzów napięło wszystkie mięśnie. Nie wiedział gdzie jest - kadr mu drżał za każdym razem gdy chciał się skupić na konkretnej rzeczy, a myśli, jedna po drugiej, przebiegały przez jego umysł w zatrważającej prędkości, powodując jeszcze większą dezorientację. Zacisnął dłonie na oparciu krzesła, próbując raz jeszcze się wyszarpać. Zmrużył oczy gdy oślepił go nagły blask odpalanej o draskę zapałki. Obraz stał się zamazany, coraz ciężej przychodziło mu oddychać. W jednej chwili ból ścisnął mu skronie a on nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Nawet przymykanie oczu sprawiało ból. Chyba musiał mocno oberwać...

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego tutaj jesteś... - spokojny ton Damiena odbijał się uciążliwie w głowie Ray'a, powodując głębszy ból głowy.

\- Oświeć mnie... - wydusił przez zęby, odchylając głowę do tyłu, byleby poczuć chwilową ulgę w ciemności, do której nie docierało wątłe światło zapałki a jedynie liche smugi odbijające się na zimnych ścianach. Chwilę później nawet one zniknęły, co spowodowało odpalenie drugiej zapałki. Kenney poczuł mocny chwyt pod brodą, zmuszający go do spojrzenia w twarz Brenksa. Tym razem światło było jaśniejsze. Lampa naftowa...

- Aiden Pearce miał coś mojego i rozdał to wszystkim, zostawiając mnie z niczym. - ton głosu przybrał nerwową barwę, lecz nie to sprawiło, że T-Bone zaśmiał się cicho, wyginając usta w zadowolonym uśmiechu. Wszystko go bolało, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie rozbawienia.

\- Więc o to ten cały cyrk? - spojrzał mu w oczy uważnie. Nie umiał opanować uśmiechu i radosnego nastroju.

\- Aiden nie potrafił pojąć wartości tych informacji. Robin Hood Chicago... Zabrał zainteresowanym, oddał postronnym... - zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Lis okazał się być bardziej chytry niż przewidziałeś. - skwitował z zadowoleniem, poprawiając związane ciało na miarę możliwości.

\- Owszem, przyznaję się do błędu. Aczkolwiek nie wywiesiłem jeszcze białej flagi, zwiastującej zwycięstwo Mściciela. - Damien kiwnął palcem rozbawiony i skierował go w stronę Kenney'a. - Ty jesteś moją kartą przetargową... Na pewno po Ciebie przyjdzie, nie da Cię skrzywdzić... Trzymam również w garści cały ctOS Chicago. To sprawia, że aktualnie na polu bitwy padło słowo "szach". - rzucił pudełkiem zapałek o blat stołu.

\- Sądzisz, że to go powstrzyma? - zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową rozbawiony, choć w środku gardło zaczynał mu oplatać sznur obaw o życie Pearce'a. Jeden haker przeciwko całemu systemowi, którym operuje człowiek żądny zemsty... _To nie wróżyło dobrze..._

\- Sądzę, że to go spowolni... Da czas na przemyślenie paru spraw... - wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni małą ampułkę, strzykawkę i igłę. - Zaś co do Ciebie... - naciągnął do strzykawki cały płyn, chwilę później sprawdzając czy w jej środku znajduje się tylko ciecz. - ...mam odrobinę inne plany. Pomyśl tylko jak świetnie będziemy się razem "bawić". - podszedł do Raymonda i uśmiechając krzywo chwycił go mocno za biceps, sprawiając tym samym, że gdy zaczął się szarpać odsłonił żyłę w zgięciu łokcia. Wbita w nią igła szybko przemieściła substancję ze strzykawki do krwiobiegu. - Minie trochę czasu nim dowie się, w którym zamku znajduje się jego księżniczka. Tobie zaś oczekiwanie umili nowy wynalazek medycyny. - rzucił strzykawkę w bok, odchodząc od mężczyzny. - Wystarałem się, żeby załatwić Ci ten towar. - odwrócił się bokiem do niego i uśmiechnął szeroko. - Będzie przyjemnie kopać. Nim zacznie działać... zadzwonię do naszego głównego bohatera programu, pochwalić się swoimi dzisiejszymi, wspaniałymi osiągnięciami. - sięgnął po telefon do kieszeni, na ślepo wybierając numer, nie odrywając wzroku od Kenney'a, czującego pierwsze uderzenia gorąca. - Aiden, słońce, mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę. - zaśmiał się do słuchawki kiedy usłyszał dźwięk odebranego połączenia.

-  _Damien? W co Ty pogrywasz?_  - usłyszał spokojny, wręcz chłodny ton, który poszerzył jedynie uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Oj Aiden, Aiden... Psujesz mi zabawę... No, ale dobrze. Dam Ci go do telefonu. - podszedł do drżącego już w pierwszym spazmie T-Bone'a, odchylając telefon i przysuwając go do siedzącego na krześle mężczyzny. - Przywitaj się ładnie. - szepnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Aiden... - stęknął ciężko, starając się wysilić do wypowiedzenia choćby jednego, następnego słowa. Zagryzł zęby i zmusił się do wysiłku. - Nie szukaj go... Uciekaj z miasta... - parę głębokich wdechów pomogło mu przeprawić się przez trudny do wypowiedzenia w tym stanie rząd słów.

\- Słyszałeś? Nie chce żebyś go ratował. - zdusił śmiech i odetchnął cicho. - To Ci dopiero... Przecież obaj wiemy, że po niego przyjdziesz...

-  _Jeżeli spadnie mu choć włos z głowy..._  - Damien przysunął znów telefon do ucha, rozbawiony zachowaniem byłego przyjaciela.

\- To co? Zdenerwujesz się? Już się boję. - zadygotał teatralnie, śmiejąc się do słuchawki. Usłyszał dźwięk przerwanego połączenia. - Przyjdzie po Ciebie, zobaczysz. - wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. - Ale skoro wiem, że już zaczęło działać to co Ci dałem... Pora wstać. - rozwiązał go, szarpnął mocno za włosy by szedł razem z nim, a następnie przycisnął torsem i twarzą do blatu stołu. Zderzenie z drewnem było na tyle mocne, że musiał zacisnąć zęby. Starał się bronić, wyszarpać z mocnego uchwytu, lecz Brenks zacisnął palce w żelaznym uścisku, kompletnie unieruchamiając jego głowę, przez co T-Bone szarpnął się, chcąc ją odchylić by mniej bolało. Nie umiał już się bronić, nie miał na to siły... - Może wykorzystamy fakt, że mam nad Tobą przewagę i zrobimy coś ciekawego? - przesunął palcami drugiej dłoni po jego wygiętej szyi, dotykając rozpalonej skóry. Ray zaczął drżeć niespokojnie, reagując na dotyk i uczucie jakie po sobie zostawiał. - Ja nie gryzę... mocno. - wymruczał przy jego uchu, zsuwając dłoń od jego barku, po ramię aż do biodra, by w końcu szarpnąć za materiał spodni, spuszczając je aż do kostek. - Zobaczysz... - następne mruknięcie wyszło z gardła Damiena gdy zacisnął mocno zęby na skórze Kenney'a. Ten wydał z siebie jedynie jęk bólu połączonego z przyjemnością, której nie chciał okazywać. Było to cholernie trudne. W tej chwili wręcz niemożliwe do wykonania. Drżał pod nim, oddychając ciężko, podczas gdy oprawca zaczął dotykać jędrnego pośladka swoją zimną dłonią. Kompletnie go zaskoczył gdy nagle poczuł przyciskający się do jego wejścia kciuk. Stęknął gardłowo, szarpiąc biodrami by uciec, jednak reszta palców, znajdująca się na pośladku, wbiła się w niego boleśnie, powodując tym samym, że przestał się ruszać. - Grzeczna dziewczynka... - wyszeptał w jego włosy, wsuwając w niego kciuk. Powoli, choć bez żadnego oporu. Był cały mokry... - Bardzo dobrze. - pochwalił, gryząc go w ucho i miarowo poruszając palcem. T-Bone jęczał w stół, opierając się czołem o blat. Drżąc zaciskał się na jego palcu nerwowo, w pewien sposób chcąc go powstrzymać przed następną próbą poruszenia nim. Jednak im więcej starał się zdziałać, tym bardziej sobie "szkodził", doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Czuł go w tamtym miejscu doskonale, jęcząc przez zaciśnięte zęby. Z letargu wyrwał go dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia, które po paru chwilach zostało odebrane. Uścisk na włosach zniknął. Zamiast tego poczuł jak wsuwa w niego drugi palec. - Aiden, jestem bardzo zajęty... - mruknął do telefonu, wymieniając kciuk na środkowy palec, by chwilę później zacząć nimi poruszać w jego wnętrzu. Ray rozchylił usta w niemym jęku kiedy palce rozsunęły się, rozszerzając jego wnętrze dosyć stanowczo.

-  _Chcę z NIM rozmawiać._  - usłyszał ponownie w słuchawce oschły ton i odchylił telefon, przybliżając go w stronę Raymonda. -  _T, w porządku?_

\- Ja... - wziął urywany oddech. - Aiden... On... Kurwa... są w środku! Ah!~ Czuję je w środku!~ - wyjęczał żałośnie, odpływając już zupełnie, mogąc się skupić tylko i wyłącznie na poruszających się w nim palcach.

\- Aiden, słońce, naprawdę jestem zajęty... - przysunął komórkę do ucha, znów słysząc ciszę. - No ale skoro tak bardzo Ci zależy... - położył telefon przed twarzą T-Bone'a, który zaczął wypinać się w stronę dłoni Damiena, cholernie trudząc by utrzymać jęki za zębami. - Nie krępuj się... Mów jak Ci dobrze, książę Cię słyszy. - oparł z hukiem lewą dłoń na blacie stołu, dodając trzeci palec.

- Chyba śnisz, że... - sapał do telefonu, zaciskając powieki by skupić się na słowach, które chciał powiedzieć. - Cholera! Jest mi tak dobrze... - zbyt późno zacisnął wargi. Poczuł jak po jego brodzie powoli spływa ślina, kończąc swoją wyprawę na blacie. - Ah! Mocniej! - wygiął się w łuk, zaciskając mocniej na jego palcach. - Błagam, błagam, błagam...! Wsadź je głębiej!~ - przesunął paznokciami po drewnianym stole, starając się opanować w jakiś sposób. - Proszę... - wyszeptał słabo przez zaciśnięte zęby, wypinając w jego stronę pośladki jeszcze bardziej.

\- Słyszysz? - Damien uniósł odrobinę głos by leżący nieopodal telefon wychwycił jego głos. - Przyjedź szybko, bo wsadzę w jego tyłek coś więcej niż palce... - schylił się nisko i wymruczał ostatnie zdanie do telefonu oraz do ucha Ray'a. Nie usłyszał jednak dźwięku przerwanego połączenia.

\- Odsuń się od niego to nie strzelę Ci od razu w łeb. - usłyszał za sobą dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. Kenney jęknął, drżąc spazmatycznie gdy trzy palce opuściły jego wnętrze. Damien odwrócił głowę w stronę Pearce'a, który celował w jego głowę lufą pistoletu z tłumikiem. - W tył. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc na niego beznamiętnie. Brenks cofnął się z uniesionymi dłońmi i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. T-Bone dostał klapsa w pośladek z otwartej, płaskiej dłoni. - Wstawaj i ubieraj się. - głos w ciągu jednej sekundy z oschłego zmienił się w ciepły. Aiden pociągnął go za ramię i pomógł wstać. - Rób co mówię. - spojrzał na niego kątem oka, na jego skołowaną, lecz niemal natychmiastową reakcję. Zrobił to co mu powiedział. Zgarnął go ramieniem za swoje plecy i spojrzał jeszcze raz na swojego byłego wspólnika. Nic nie powiedział.

\- Gratuluję, Aiden. - zaczął powoli klaskać w dłonie, uśmiechając się krzywo, tak jak Pearce tego nienawidził. - W samą porę przed wielkim finałem. - mruknął z przekąsem. - Zepsułeś mi całą zabawę. - kryjący się za plecami Mściciela mężczyzna zadrżał na dźwięk ostatniego słowa. - I co teraz zrobisz? Strzelisz, tak jak zaplanowałeś? Oj, nie rób takiej miny. Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę? - sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i naciągnął na głowę swoją czarną czapkę. - Uratowałeś swoją siostrę i siostrzeńca... Jesteś herosem Chicago... Przechytrzyłeś ctOS, którym mogłem Cię załatwić za pomocą jednego kliknięcia... Przychodzisz w samą porę ocalić kumpla... Musisz być z siebie d... - ciche kliknięcie spustu przetoczyło się w tle głosu Damiena, sprawiając, że kula, przebijająca w tej chwili jego głowę wystrzeliła prawie bezdźwięcznie. Upadł na podłogę, z miotającym się jeszcze na ustach uśmiechem. Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej.  _Słowa uwięzły w gardle i zastąpiła je bezwzględna **cisza**..._


	2. Bubblegum Bitch

**_Wybacz..._ **

Przez całą drogę szeptał to jedno słowo, za każdym razem gdy Aiden mocniej przyciskał go ramieniem do swojego boku. Kenney stracił rachubę podczas przechodzenia ciemnymi uliczkami - nie wiedział gdzie są i dokąd zmierzają. Mimo to dał się prowadzić, ślepo ufając młodszemu mężczyźnie.  **Jakby miał wybór...** Czuł się okropnie - fizycznie i psychicznie. Pustka w głowie - czuł jedynie to, że nie ważne jaka przyjdzie do niej myśl, zwymiotuje.  **Bez powodu.**  Po prostu. Spojrzał w rozgwieżdżone, nocne niebo bez głębszego powodu - chciał po prostu się wyprostować.  _Ile czasu minęło? Jak długo go przetrzymywał?_   **Nie wiedział...**  Zadrżał zaskoczony, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Rozejrzał się, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, że znajdują się na prawie pustym blokowisku. Pearce wprowadził go na klatkę schodową powoli odsuwając od siebie.

\- Ile pięter przed nami? - dało się słyszeć cichy, bardzo zmęczony głos T-Bona, odbijający echem po wysokich ścianach.

\- Zaniosę Cię. - zbył pytanie, patrząc uważnie na jego twarz. Sięgnął dłonią do niej, by poprawić opadające nań dredy.

\- Nie... Nie będziesz mnie niósł. - zaśmiał się z trudem, opierając o ścianę i spojrzał na niego wymownie. - Nie ma mowy.

\- Zaniosę Cię. - powtórzył. Ray dostrzegł w oczach Aidena coś, co nie pozwoliło mu na dalszą dyskusję. Zacisnął jedynie wargi i odwrócił głowę. W tym spojrzeniu nie było niczego groźnego - był w nim spokój, może nawet smutek...  **Cholera.**  Poczuł jak uginają mu się kolana. Popatrzył ponownie w stronę Pearce'a, co sprawiło, że chwilę później był już niesiony po schodach. Objął ramieniem jego kark by nie upaść. Spoglądał co jakiś czas kątem oka na twarz młodszego mężczyzny. Był tak spokojny jakby nic go nie obchodziło.  **Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.**  Parę pięter później zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do mieszkania, które Lis potraktował bezceremonialnym kopniakiem. Z zaskakującą łatwością uległy sile uderzenia. - Tu będziemy nocować. - opuścił go powoli, by mógł stanąć na własnych nogach i trzymając go dalej w pasie zamknął za sobą.

- Nie wiem co powiedzieć... - stęknął ciężko, spoglądając na niego. Poczuł nagle nieopisany wstyd. Wcześniej czuł się źle, teraz jeszcze gorzej.

\- W porządku. - zdjął czapkę z głowy, odsłaniając swoje brązowe włosy, które przeczesał dłonią, zapierając tym samym na moment dech w piersiach Ray'owi. Rzucił ją niedbale na szafkę nieopodal. - To nie Twoja wina. - uśmiechnął się lekko, chwilę później zdejmując z siebie kurtkę. Kenney obserwował go uważnie, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej kiedy już ją odwiesił na wieszak. Zagryzł wargę powoli, owijając swoje ramiona wokół jego brzucha i wtulił się w proste plecy, ściskając w palcach materiał białego swetra, przesiąkniętego zapachem męskiego ciała.

\- Czuję się jak po "Bubblegum Bitch"... - wyszeptał mu do ucha i wtulił nos w ciepłą szyję, śmiejąc się cicho. Przywarł do jego ciała, ocierając się o niego nieśmiało, dysząc ciężko jakby przebiegł maraton. - Pieprz mnie, Aiden... Dłużej nie wytrzymam. - sapnął, sięgając nerwowo do ciemnych spodni, chcąc je jak najszybciej rozpiąć. Powstrzymały go gorące, męskie dłonie, nim zdążył porządnie szarpnąć za guzik.

\- Chwila, chwila. - zaśmiał się i zsunął z siebie jego ramiona powoli i odwrócił do niego przodem. - Jeszcze raz... Co mówiłeś? - usta dalej miał delikatnie wygięte w uśmiechu. T-Bone doskonale wiedział do czego to prowadzi... Uchylił usta ale natychmiast je zamknął, uciekając co jakiś czas wzrokiem w bok. - Nie dosłyszałem... - uśmiechnął się szerzej, pochylając w jego stronę. Zsunął długie dredy za plecy, obejmując dłonią bok szyi by następnie przysunąć go bliżej, tak, że stykali się czołami i czuli wzajemny oddech. _Byli tak blisko, że gdyby mogli, usłyszeliby swoje myśli..._

\- Słyszałeś co powiedziałem. - warknął cicho, wtulając policzek w dłoń Pearce'a gdy zaczął go gładzić kciukiem. - Proszę... - wystękał cicho.

\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz... - druga dłoń przesunęła się po biodrze starszego mężczyzny, chwilę później w stanowczym uścisku ujmując pośladek. Ray jęknął zdławionym głosem, ocierając swoje czoło o jego. - Nie mógłbym Ci odmówić. - wyszeptał głębokim głosem, zsuwając dłoń z miękkiej, gorącej szyi by odpiąć jego spodnie. Ciężki materiał opadł głucho na podłogę a męskie dłonie Aidena w jednej chwili znalazły się na jędrnych pośladkach T-Bone'a. Palcami podwinął bokserki by móc dotykać swobodnie nagiej skóry. Przycisnął swoje biodra do ciała naprzeciw.

\- Aiden... - otarł się o niego, uchylając usta do niemych jęków. Czuł go... Był ogromny... - Ja... Szybciej... - wyjąkał cicho, czując, że powoli kończy mu się zasób słów. Umysł przechodził w fazę, w której do komunikacji rzadko trzeba było ich używać. Jęknął zaskoczony gdy Pearce chwycił go pod kolanem, przyciągnął blisko obejmując w pasie i oparł jego nogę na swoim biodrze, tak, by móc go unieść. Mieszkanie było praktycznie puste więc oboje, bez słowa, przystali na stary, chudy materac, który spokojnie pomieściłby jeszcze jedną osobę, gdyby nie fakt, że egoistycznie planowali zająć go całego dla siebie. Przenieśli się na niego.

\- Żeby to było jasne... - chwycił go pod brodą. - Kiedy Cię wezmę... Nawet nie waż się myśleć o innym. - przysunął się i pocałował go mocno, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź. Nie chciał jej słuchać. Znał ją, a nawet gdyby dostał inną to z czystym sumieniem mógłby powiedzieć, że to kłamstwo. Jęk Kenney'a kiedy poczuł język w swoich ustach był wystarczająco wyraźną odpowiedzią. Chwilę później Aiden leżał już na materacu.

\- Chcę Cię wziąć w usta. - szepnął przed jego twarzą, ciągnąc za szlufkę spodni. Nie patrząc w tamtą stronę rozpiął je i zsunął do połowy ud. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, pochylając nad nim by pocałować go raz jeszcze. - To będzie mój pierwszy raz... - wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Na pewno mi się spodoba. - uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał go po policzku powoli. - Najważniejsze, żebyś czuł się swobodnie. - pocałował go ponownie, wsuwając palce w jego dredy i pociągnął za nie prowokacyjnie.

\- Mmm...~ - mruknął gardłowo, ni to w odpowiedzi ni to z przyjemności. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i podniósł się na moment, by móc znów pochylić, tym razem nad jego penisem, skrytym jeszcze pod bielizną. Rozchylił wargi i chwycił mocno zębami za materiał, który zsunął pospiesznie z bioder. Zobaczył go... Pociągnął gumkę aż pod linię pośladków, uciekając wzrokiem, zawstydzony jego rozmiarem. Oblizał wargi nieśmiało i zbliżył się, całując trzon mokrymi ustami. Słysząc stęknięcie zadowolenia podniósł się odrobinę, biorąc go w usta powoli. Drżącymi palcami przytrzymał go ostrożnie, oblizując główkę wolno, chwilę później przesunął odrobinę w bok by rozchylić szerzej usta i otrzeć ją o wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Przymknął oczy, tym razem wsuwając go głębiej w usta. Zacisnął wargi delikatnie i rozluźnił się, biorąc go całego. Wydał z siebie zduszone stęknięcie kiedy poczuł go prawie na samym końcu gardła. Walczył z własnymi reakcjami, starając się wytrzymać jego rozmiar. Cofnął się odrobinę gdy Aiden pociągnął go za włosy ostrożnie. Słyszał ciężki oddech Pearce'a i czuł jak gładzi powoli gorący kark. Kenney poruszył głową, opierając dłonie na jego biodrach. Chciał to zrobić powoli, tak, żeby móc się przyzwyczaić do dużego rozmiaru. Jednak... Młodszy mężczyzna chwycił go odrobinę mocniej za dredy, blisko karku i wtrącił się w spokojny rytm. Czuł jak wpycha się po sam przełyk i wysuwa praktycznie cały z ust. Jęczał, zaciskając palce na biodrach mężczyzny by wpasować się w rytm jaki nadał. Zaczął się obficie ślinić, dodając płynności ostrym ruchom, przyprawiającym o bezdech. Aiden wydał z siebie zduszony przez zaciśnięte zęby jęk, dochodząc w ciasne usta obficie. Zacisnął wargi automatycznie, starając się zatrzymać go odrobinę dłużej. Wysunął go powoli by móc spokojnie połknąć jego spermę. Oblizał wargi nieśmiało kiedy już to zrobił i zaśmiał się cicho. - "Najważniejsze, żebyś czuł się swobodnie", tak? - uśmiechnął się, opadając policzkiem na brzuch Aidena.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - przyznał, wzdychając zadowolony. Gładził powoli palcami jego gorący kark, starając się uspokoić swój oddech.

\- Teraz ja. - przesunął dłonią po płaskim brzuchu Pearce'a, mrucząc cicho w oczekiwaniu na reakcję młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Dobrze. - zaśmiał się cicho, obserwując jak T-Bone unosi się i klęka nad twarzą młodszego, przesuwając palcami po swoim torsie. Aiden również się podniósł, choć tylko odrobinę i opierając na łokciach przesunął dłońmi po miękkich udach. Wychylił się ostrożnie i pocałował gorącą cipkę powoli, przesuwając językiem po gorącej łechtaczce. Warknął zadowolony na jęk jaki wyszedł z ust jego kochanka. Przesunął się po wargach sromowych, chwilę później wsuwając głębiej, między nie, zahaczając o ciasne wejście. Ponownie usłyszał jęk. Mruknął cicho, czując jaki jest wilgotny i lepki, jak ulegle pozwala mu na więcej. Wsunął język głębiej. Czuł jego smak i zapach, ciepło ciała i delikatne spięcia, jako reakcje na pieszczoty. Przesunął nim parę razy w jego wnętrzu i wysunął. Odchylił głowę z ciężkim oddechem, opadając płasko na materac.  _Jednak leżenie na łokciach nie jest wygodne..._  Tym razem przesunął palcem między mokrymi wargami. Palcami drugiej dłoni rozsunął je by łatwiej mógł wsadzić ten jeden do środka. Gdy tylko to zrobił usłyszał jęk przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zaczął poruszać nim powoli, jednocześnie masując zewnętrzną część cipki.

\- Jeszcze...~ Daj następny, proszę... - ugiął się i oparł dłońmi o materac, wyginając jednocześnie w stronę mężczyzny. - Błagam!~ Daj następny!~ Błagam, błagam, błagam!~ Aiden! - wykrzyczał jego imię gdy dostał drugi palec, drżąc mocno od uczucia jakie powodował.

\- Chcę w Tobie być gdy będziesz dochodził... - powiedział spokojnie, poruszając lepkimi palcami w miękkim wnętrzu ospale by czuł go lepiej.

\- Ja też chcę... Bardzo... - wyszeptał, czując jak policzki mu czerwienieją a ciało zwiększa swoją temperaturę. - Aiden... Ja... - drżał delikatnie, zaciskając się na gorących palcach gdy zaczął je wysuwać. - Rozbierz mnie. - usiadł na jego biodrach, gołą cipką dotykając skóry na lekko odsłoniętym brzuchu Pearce'a. Czuł na swoich pośladkach grubego penisa. Zagryzł wargę powoli, patrząc jak Aiden podnosi się do siadu i zaczyna zdejmować jego koszulę. Rzucił ją w bok, na podłogę, nie patrząc nawet gdzie.  _Poszuka jej rano... Teraz ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie._  Ponownie chwycił go za tyłek i przyciągnął do siebie, całując mocno w usta. Ray oddał pocałunek, poruszając biodrami by otrzeć się o niego. Objął dłońmi twarz Aidena, jęcząc mu w usta.

\- Połóż się. - dał mu klapsa w pośladek z uśmiechem kiedy przerwał pocałunek, patrząc jak drży. Zdjął gumkę z jego włosów i popchnął go delikatnie na materac. Pearce ściągnął z siebie sweter wraz z koszulką i zsunął do końca spodnie. Wszystkie ubrania były porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu... Kiedy oboje byli już nadzy Aiden pochylił się nad Ray'em i pocałował go, chwytając mocno pod udem by przycisnąć bliżej siebie. Czuł jak drży coraz mocniej, oddychając szybko i płytko. Oddawał coraz zachłanniejsze pocałunki, starając się nadążyć za młodszym mężczyzną. T-Bone chwycił go za ramiona, jęcząc mu w usta słabo gdy zaczynało brakować mu tchu i siły. Odsunęli się od siebie. - Będę delikatny. - oparł czoło o jego nos, sięgając dłońmi do bioder, sunąc nimi do pasa i w górę, by chwycić go za boki. Przesunął kciukami po gorącej skórze, ocierając swój ostry policzek o jego.  _Przyjemne, drażniące uczucie..._  Schylił się i pocałował go, prawą dłonią sięgając do cipki, by ponownie go rozsunąć. 

\- Yhym... Coś czuję, że to następna ściema. - zaśmiał się cicho, spinając delikatnie kiedy poczuł palce w swoim wnętrzu.

\- Mnie też bardziej odpowiada wizja Twojego braku tchu kiedy rżnę Cię bez opamiętania. - uśmiechnął się cwanie, patrząc jak starszy mężczyzna się peszy.  **Dobrze wiedział, że tak zareaguje...**  Przysunął się bliżej i naparł na jego cipkę powoli, gryząc go delikatnie w obojczyk. Rozchylił usta i zassał się na gorącej skórze szyi, w miarę zagłębiania się ssąc coraz mocniej. Niedługo potem wszedł w niego cały, słysząc zduszony jęk. Kenney objął go ramionami wokół karku i przyciągnął bliżej, ocierając się o gorące ciało młodszego mężczyzny nieśmiało.

\- Zerżnij mnie. - wyszeptał mu do ucha gdy po dłuższej chwili nic się nie stało. Niecierpliwy, wbił mu paznokcie w plecy, drapiąc go po nich.

\- Mrrr...~ - zaśmiał się pod nosem i cofnął biodra, praktycznie z niego wychodząc po czym wepchnął się cały, słysząc głośny jęk Kenney'a gdy ponownie poczuł go w sobie. - Jak nie będziesz cierpliwy to dostaniesz klapsa... kochanie. - wymruczał, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.

\- Aiden... - stęknął ciężko, zaciskając palce u stóp na wyobrażenie siebie, dostającego soczystego klapsa w tyłek.

\- Dobrze. - szepnął spokojnie, przesuwając palcami po jego torsie. - Zerżnę Cię. Mocno. Aż nie będziesz mógł oddychać. - sięgnął dłonią do rozluźnionej szyi i zacisnął na niej palce, całując go dziko. Pchnął w niego raz, sprawiając, że znów jęknął mu w usta. Przeniósł dłonie pod jego kolana, wysoko podciągając nogi i wszedł głęboko. Zaczął się w nim poruszać,  **mocno** , tak jak obiecał. Dopychał do samego końca, wychodził praktycznie cały - doprowadzał do obłędu, wypełniając go całego, drażniąc wrażliwe wnętrze gorącej cipki. T-Bone czuł, że zaczyna mu brakować tchu - nie wiedział czy to od przyjemności jakiej mu dostarczał kutas Aidena czy przez ciężar jaki dawał, kiedy napierał na niego swoim ciałem, dociskając jego uda do brzucha. Zacisnął palce u stóp jeszcze mocniej, czując, że zaraz dojdzie.

\- Aiden...! A-Aiden! Ah!~ Dochodzę!~ - zajęczał, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Ścisnął materac w dłoniach i doszedł, zaciskając się na jego penisie, który w tym samym momencie wypełnił go po brzegi spermą. Zaczął słyszeć jak przez ścianę - kręciło mu się w głowie od przeżytego przed chwilą swojego pierwszego, rzeczywistego orgazmu po stosunku. - Aiden...? - wystękał drżącym głosem, spoglądając na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. - Ja... - zagryzł wargę powoli. -  **Ja chcę jeszcze raz.**  - wymamrotał, poruszając biodrami delikatnie by poczuł go dobrze.

\- Nie tak szybko... Weź oddech chociaż. - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, opuszczając jego nogi powoli. Schylił się i pocałował go delikatnie, chwilę później całując namiętnie rozchylone, mokre usta. - Jesteś zboczony. - wyszeptał mu przed twarzą. - Naprawdę zboczony. - zaśmiał się cicho i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, całując jeszcze raz mokre usta. Zsunął usta na miękką szyję... chwilę później słysząc spokojny oddech a kiedy uniósł głowę zobaczył, że Ray zasnął. Pokręcił głową pobłażliwie i wysunął się powoli, słysząc senny jęk. Położył się obok niego.  **Zasnął...**


	3. Once Again

Ranek nadszedł dla nich bardzo szybko, jednak... oni nie mieli zamiaru się teraz budzić.  **Chociaż...**  Aiden otworzył oczy powoli i przetarł twarz dłonią, patrząc kątem oka na okno. Chciał sięgnąć po telefon, jednak zapomniał, że wczoraj zostawił go w kurtce.  _Był zajęty... Nie myślał wtedy o tym..._  Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, przypominając sobie poprzednią noc i położył się bokiem, mając przed sobą śpiącego T-Bone'a.

\- Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak "sen"? - wymamrotał pod nosem Ray, napinając ramiona i unosząc odrobinę powieki. Wyczuł, że na niego patrzy.

\- Mnie też miło Cię widzieć. - zaśmiał się cicho i położył z powrotem na plecach. Podłożył rękę pod głowę, omiatając wzrokiem sufit.

\- Jestem starszy, potrzebuję więcej czasu, żeby się wyspać. - przysunął się do niego, układając swoją głowę na jego torsie. Objął go ramieniem i nogą od boku, ponownie zamykając oczy. Odetchnął cicho kiedy poczuł zapach i ciepło męskiego ciała.  **Mógłby tak leżeć w nieskończoność...**

\- Yhym... Po prostu jesteś leniwy. - skwitował Pearce, starając się ukryć śmiech. Chciał wstać ale ciało leżące na nim skutecznie go powstrzymało.

\- Tylko w towarzystwie. - wymruczał cicho, przesuwając mu dłonią po ramieniu. Ścisnął je delikatnie i wtulił się w niego.

\- To... już nie chcesz " **jeszcze raz** "? - uśmiechnął się cwanie, obserwując uważnie reakcję jaką wywoła. _Wiedział dokładnie jaki temat porusza._

\- Co? - udał, że nie rozumie.  _Zawstydził się..._  Aiden uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, sięgając dłonią do jego dredów by przeczesać je delikatnie. - Nie pamiętam, żebym mówił coś takiego. - uniósł się i usiadł na materacu, spoglądając na Pearce'a z uniesioną brwią.

\- Skoro tak... - wzruszył ramionami i również usiadł, po chwili przysuwając blisko starszego mężczyzny. - Tego, jak mnie prosiłeś bym Cię pieprzył, też nie pamiętasz? - nachylił się do zgrabnego ucha, przesuwając dłonią po jego ramieniu. Widział jak zaczyna szybciej oddychać. - Tego, że brałeś mnie w usta też? - zadrżał delikatnie. - Jak jęczałeś nade mną i pode mną gdy sprawiałem Ci przyjemność? - odwrócił głowę w inną stronę, nie wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć. - Albo już mam zacząć być zazdrosny o to, że inny mężczyzna dotykał tego co moje? - chwycił go pod brodą i zmusił by na niego spojrzał. Zobaczył jego czerwone policzki i zaróżowione usta... - Mam? - powtórzył, zaciskając delikatnie palce.

\- Nie. - stęknął ciężko, obawiając się, że Aiden przestał mieć dobry humor.  _Po prostu... nie umiał przyznać, że chce "jeszcze raz"._

\- Nie chcesz żebym Ci udowodnił, że jesteś mój, biorąc raz jeszcze? - przesunął palcami po ciepłym torsie powoli, zsuwając je do cipki. Dotykał jej powoli i ścisnął delikatnie, pochylając się i zaczynając całować szyję. Była gorąca, jak on cały gdy słuchał  **niuansów**  wczorajszej nocy.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz wściekły... - stęknął słabo, wypychając biodra do jego dłoni.  _Prawdę powiedziawszy, Aiden nigdy nie był szczerze wściekły._

\- Kiedy jęczałeś do słuchawki, myślałem tylko o tym jak by to było gdyby to były moje palce. - przysunął się do jego ucha raz jeszcze, oddychając ciężko i wolno. - Jęczałbyś głośniej? Prosiłbyś o więcej? Z czystej przyjemności nie umiałbyś już wydusić z siebie słowa?  **JEMU byś na to pozwolił?**  - wsunął w niego palec, wtulając nos w miękkie włosy.  _Był już mokry..._  Kiedy wsunął w niego drugi palec, Kenney zaczął się na nich zaciskać nerwowo. - Nie jestem wściekły, tylko chorobliwie zaborczy. - warknął groźnie, poruszając leniwie w śliskim wnętrzu. - Nie lubię się dzielić... - wysunął z niego lepkie palce i oblizał je powoli, patrząc na niego uważnie kiedy odwrócił się w jego stronę bokiem.

\- Powinienem się bać? - kąciki ust uniosły się na moment w rozbawieniu kiedy przesunął wierzchem dłoni po torsie Aidena.

\- Ty? Nie. - chwycił go za nadgarstek i przysunął do swoich ust. - Każdy... kto się do Ciebie zbliży... - ugryzł go ponownie, naciągając delikatnie skórę przy dłoni. Później pocałował to miejsce i przytulił do swojego policzka. - Jesteś mój. - spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Ray wśród zieleni jego tęczówek dostrzegł wzrok groźnego wilka, który, choć spokojny, czekał jedynie na odpowiedni moment do ataku. Zadrżał delikatnie, czując się w tym momencie najbezpieczniejszy na świecie. Przy nim... Przy zaborczym Lisie, który zagryzie, byle to co jego pozostało nietknięte.

\- Twój. - uśmiechnął się lekko i przysunął ostrożnie, całując go w usta nieśmiało.  **Cholera...**   _Nie wiedział co robić..._  Aiden oddał pocałunek, zmieniając w mocniejszy, bardziej namiętny, przyciskając Ray'a torsem do siebie.  _Czuł, że już go nie wypuści..._   **Nie umiałby...**

\- Ujedź mnie. - wyszeptał. Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Sam dopasujesz tempo... - zaśmiał się cicho, gładząc jego plecy.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? - założył ręce na torsie, unosząc brew. - Nie myśl sobie... - przerwał gdy Aiden się zaśmiał.

\- Nie złość się, droczę się tylko. - pocałował go delikatnie i zaśmiał raz jeszcze. - Spodobało mi się patrzenie jak dochodzisz... - szepnął, całując go raz jeszcze. - Zrobisz to dla mnie? - przesunął dłonią po jego boku, chwilę później kładąc się, popchnięty przez T-Bone'a.

\- Ale Ty stawiasz śniadanie. - usiadł na biodrach Pearce'a, opierając się dłońmi na materacu. - Zabierzesz mnie w jakieś miłe miejsce...

\- Oczywiście, że Cię zabiorę. - uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak Ray sięga po gumkę do włosów i zaczyna wiązać swoje dredy w wysoki kok.

\- Nie wiem na co mam ochotę, więc będziesz musiał się domyślić. - rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie, prostując się i przy okazji ocierając o niego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz obiad na śniadanie, bo przed dwunastą nie mam zamiaru Cię stąd wypuścić. - przesunął dłońmi po gorących udach, chwytając go za nie tak, by otarł się o niego mocno. Kenney jęknął, zagryzając wargę dosyć mocno. - Albo śniadanie na obiad...? - zaśmiał się cicho. - Ach, no tak... W końcu to JA mam się domyślić. - rozbawiony dał mu klapsa w pośladek gdy się uniósł. Usiadł, chwytając go za uda mocniej by przycisnąć jego ciało do swojego. - Pomogę Ci. - zamruczał, chwilę później słysząc ciche prychnięcie, jednak słowa nie usłyszał. Wiedział, że się wstydzi... Ponownie sięgnął dłonią do mokrej cipki, masując wargi sromowe powoli. Jednocześnie schylił się, całując szyję.

\- Aiden... - zajęczał, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Drżał za każdym razem gdy opuszkami palców drażnił nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę delikatnie. Szarpnął biodrami, chcąc znowu poczuć go w sobie. Pearce chwycił go wolną dłonią za nadgarstek prawej ręki i przysunął jego dłoń do swojego penisa. Wciąż ją trzymając, objął nią trzon i zaczął poruszać powoli. Ray drżał coraz mocniej, oddychając płytko i zagryzając wargę. - Aiden, błagam...

\- Znowu jesteś niecierpliwy... - mruknął mu do ucha, puszczając go by dać mu solidnego klapsa. - Mam nadzieję, że po tym zostanie ślad...

\- Proszę... Będę grzeczną dziewczynką. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony i wypiął chętnie do jego dłoni, która jeszcze raz uderzyła o pośladek.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś była grzeczną dziewczynką. - chwycił go za biodra dosyć mocno i szarpnął nimi delikatnie, by otarł się swoją cipką o gorącego penisa. - Albo po prostu tak go uwielbiasz, że nie możesz się powstrzymać. - uśmiechnął się lekko, nabijając go na siebie tak, że jednym, płynnym ruchem wszedł w niego do końca. Usłyszał głośny jęk Kenney'a, który zacisnął się na grubym penisie, oddychając nerwowo i drżąc mocno. - Hm?

\- Ah!~ - zajęczał gdy poczuł go w sobie. - Aiden!~ - zagryzł wargę, jęcząc głośno za każdym razem gdy się poruszył.

\- Spokojnie... Mamy czas. - przesunął dłońmi po jego plecach, ponownie całując szyję, którą ulegle udostępnił.

\- Cicho bądź... - uniósł biodra powoli i chwilę później je opuścił, jęcząc mu do ucha, drżąc i zaciskając się na nim mocno. - Ah!~

\- Nie spiesz się... - wymruczał w jego obojczyk, całując go długo, przyciskając wargi do gorącej skóry.

\- Chcę szybciej... - wyszeptał, ponownie poruszając biodrami, tym razem szybciej i pewniej, doprowadzając Aidena do zduszonego jęku zadowolenia gdy tempo stało się jednostajne. - Ah! Aiden!~ - zajęczał głośno kiedy Pearce objął go ramionami mocno wokół torsu.

\- Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i przyznaj się... - wymruczał mu do ucha, chwytając go za pośladki, by móc mocniej w niego wejść. Słyszał jego próby powiedzenia czegokolwiek, czując jak robi co tylko może by jednocześnie cały czas go dobrze czuć. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- Uwielbiam... U-Uwielbiam... kiedy... kiedy we mnie jesteś... - wyszeptał drżącym głosem.

\- Księżniczko, jeżeli nie będziesz mówić wyraźnie, to nikt nie zrozumie. - zamruczał, chwilę później wysuwając się z niego, prawie wychodząc...

\- Uwielbiam!~ - zajęczał głośno kiedy wszedł w niego raz jeszcze, dochodząc w momencie uderzenia w sam koniec jego cipki, po którym poczuł spełnienie Pearce'a. - Uwielbiam, Aiden... - opadł na niego, opierając czoło o silne ramię i leniwie pocałował go w obojczyk...

~~~~~~~~

\- Może jednak zostaniemy tutaj? - chwycił go za dłoń i przyciągnął leniwie blisko siebie, patrząc mu w oczy uważnie. Chwycił za uwiązany w fikuśny warkoczyk zarost by spojrzeć mu głębiej w oczy i pocałować mocno. Schylił się odrobinę i ugryzł jego policzek delikatnie.

\- Mieliśmy zjeść na mieście. - przypomniał, drżąc gdy poczuł nos Aidena przy uchu i gorący oddech na obojczyku.

\- Zostalibyśmy tutaj... I zjadłabym Cię "na miejscu"? - ugryzł go raz jeszcze, tym razem w szyję, wtulając w nią nos powoli.

\- Nie ma mowy. - wyswobodził się z zasięgu jego ramion, dopinając ostatni guzik w koszuli. Oboje byli już ubrani i gotowi do wyjścia.

_Nie chciał stąd wychodzić. Cała policja Chicago poszukiwała Aidena Pearce'a. Mściciela, samozwańczego zbawcy miasta... Kiedyś mieli tylko jego nazwisko, jednak dołączyła do niego również twarz - dzięki Damienowi. Nie chciał się narażać, znowu uciekać... Nie powiedział mu, że się boi. Nie z dumy a czystej chęci trzymania go z dala od kłopotów. Choć wiedział, że umie poradzić sobie sam... Wtedy, kiedy Damien zadzwonił po raz pierwszy, chwaląc się, że go porwał... Coś w nim pękło. Jakby... własna granica. Już to mówił Jacksonowi... Bezpieczeństwo bliskich daje mu siłę. Jednak... Czy T-Bone był aż tak bliski, że jego porwanie zamazało horyzont ucieczki? Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, póki los nie wystawił tej teorii na próbę. Był, co dla niego oznaczało, że nigdy nie wyplącze się z wręcz kompulsywnej potrzeby ochrony kogoś. Choć WIEDZIAŁ, że umie poradzić sobie SAM. Aiden również wiedział, że miasto w końcu go pożre w całości. Dopadną go i tym razem jego prawdziwe nazwisko wyląduje pod twarzą na więziennym zdjęciu. Czy to znaczyło, że chcąc by był bezpieczny... musi... odejść?_

\- Hej. Stało się coś? - podszedł do niego, poprawiając okulary na czapce i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - odpowiedział uśmiechem, całując go powoli.  _Nie mógł mu powiedzieć, ponieważ wiedział, że go to zrani. Najpierw przywiązuje do siebie a później opuszcza? Nie jest dupkiem... Jednak, jeżeli ucierpi raz jeszcze przez niego... Nie wiedział co ma robić..._


	4. Breakfast at Quinkie's

**_Sweet Home Chicago_ **

Aiden zaśmiał się cicho kiedy usłyszał jak z głośników leci piosenka puszczona przez T-Bone'a. Starszy mężczyzna odłożył telefon na stół.

\- W kawiarniach zawsze puszczają złą muzykę. - skwitował, kiwając głową w rytm. -  _Sweet home Chicago.~_

\- A Ty zawsze wyprowadzasz ich z błędu? - uniósł brwi rozbawiony, spoglądając kątem oka na ladę kawiarni. O tej godzinie w Brewed Delight zawsze świeciło pustkami. Największy ruch był rano, gdy zabiegani mieszkańcy starali się otrzymać swoje codzienne dawki kofeiny, napędzającej ich nudne życia. Teraz - gdy na zegarze znajdowała się trzynasta, minut osiem - było spokojnie. Chaos nastąpi za parę godzin.  _Mają czas..._

\- Nigdy się nie nauczą. - mruknął, sięgając po kubek ze swoją kawą, upijając z niego trzy spore łyki. - Mmm...

-  _Back to that same old place. Oh, sweet home Chicago._  - zaśpiewali po cichu, razem, spoglądając sobie głęboko w oczy.

\- Dobrze, że nie pojechaliśmy do Quinkie's. - skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie brudnego wnętrza baru tej sieci, do którego przez pomyłkę kiedyś zawędrował. - Same kolory są obleśne, a co dopiero jedzenie... - sięgnął po pączka i ugryzł go powoli, chwilę później oblizując usta z cukru pudru.

\- Jadłeś tam kiedyś, w ogóle? - chwycił go za nadgarstek i ugryzł jego pączka, ścierając kciukiem posypkę z warg.

\- Tak, inaczej bym nie wiedział, że jest niedobre. - skłamał unosząc brwi, robiąc minę jakby to było oczywiste a pytanie zupełnie zbędne. Tak naprawdę nigdy tam nie jadł a opinię wyrobił sobie na podstawie widywanych w tym miejscu szemranych osobach. Zawsze było tam brudno, ludzie niekoniecznie przekonywali do siebie a jedzenie... cóż... choć nigdy nie spróbował był święcie przekonany, że jest napakowane uzależniającym świństwem, które - dołączając do tego wszędobylskie reklamy - podprogowo działają na zatrute oparami spalin umysły mieszkańców Chicago, nawołując do ponownej wizyty. Nie, nie chciał w tym uczestniczyć i być następnym procentem w wynikach kwartalnych popytu.

\- To... chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że dobrze wybrałem? - obrysował palcem rant kubka, w którym jeszcze falowała czarna kawa.

\- Yhym.~ - kiwnął głową powoli, zadowolony, upijając kolejne łyki kawy. Dokończył kawę i pączka, ponownie oblizując usta i palce.

\- Co teraz? - odsunął od siebie kubek i podparł łokciem o blat, sięgając pod stół by go dotknąć powoli, przesunąć palcami po ciepłym kolanie.

\- Zaskocz mnie. - poprawił czapkę by ukryć zagryzaną wargę gdy poczuł jak Aiden sięga powoli do jego uda...

~~~~~~~~

Oparł się ramionami o nagrzany od słońca dach samochodu, przyglądając Aidenowi, który właśnie otwierał drzwi samochodu. Widząc, że jeszcze nie wsiadł uniósł do niego wzrok i wysłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Przez moment było cicho między nimi, choć dookoła rozbrzmiewały warkoty silników i rozmowy ludzi. Patrzyli na siebie ze spokojem. T-Bone uchylił wargi, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak nie zdołał...

\- Zabiorę Cię w pewne miejsce. - ruszył brwiami tajemniczo i skinął głową, dając mu znak by wsiadł. Po chwili byli już oboje wewnątrz, słysząc ciche granie radia. Pearce sięgnął dłonią do karku Ray'a i obrócił go w swoją stronę, przyciągając do pocałunku, który jeszcze smakował cierpką kawą i słodyczą ciastek. Do zbliżenia dołączyły języki, zajmując ich usta na dłuższą chwilę. Przerwali gdy usłyszeli komunikat w radiu:

_"Aiden Pearce, szerzej znany jako Mściciel, jest poszukiwany przez policję Chicago za zabójstwo i rozbój. Nieznany nam dotąd z twarzy Lis został zdemaskowany przez anonimowego informatora. Przypominamy o unikaniu nieznanych miejsc o późnych godzinach. Każda informacja dotycząca poszukiwanego pomoże naszym stróżom prawa w schwytaniu przestępcy. (...)"_

\- Bye. - Kenney mruknął pod nosem i wyciszył radio jednym ruchem nadgarstka przy pokrętle. - Na czym to my... - uśmiechnął się na moment, by ponownie złączyć ich usta razem. Przesunął dłonią po jego włosach, chwilę później zaczynając je przeczesywać palcami. Czuł jak Aiden przyciska go odrobinę bliżej siebie, na co sięgnął drugą dłonią do swojego karku i złączył ich palce razem, sprawiając, że zsunął obie dłonie z szyi.

\- Musimy pogadać... - szepnął, zamykając oczy i opierając czoło na czole Kenney'a. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, już chcąc mówić kiedy...

\- Nie teraz. - spojrzał na niego spokojnie, choć głębiej, w zielonych oczach obojga dało się widzieć smutek uświadomienia samych siebie, że to czas na TĄ rozmowę. - Nie... Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. - pokręcił głową nerwowo, zagryzając wargę na moment. - Proszę...

\- Wiesz, że... - nie dane mu było dokończyć - zdanie przerwał drżący głos T-Bone'a, którego dłonie zaciskały się na ciele Aidena.

\- Wiem. - westchnął ciężko, czując, że ledwo może przełykać przez zaciśnięte ze smutku gardło. - Później... Dobrze? - otarł swoje czoło o jego.

\- Dobrze, później. - powtórzył pieszczotę, którą dostał od Ray'a i siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc sobie w oczy.  _Może nawet licząc mijające minuty..._

~~~~~~~~

**_Kiedy zachodzi słońce a ptaki przestają śpiewać... nadchodzi cisza._ **

Siedzieli w milczeniu na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Sztywno, jak manekiny, patrzyli przed siebie, wyłączeni z jakichkolwiek ruchów wykraczających poza mruganie i oddychanie. Między nimi leżało zamknięte pudełko z maczanymi w czekoladzie truskawkami bez szypułek. Żaden nie śmiał się odezwać, żaden nie chciał tego zaczynać. Nabierali powietrza w usta i wypuszczali je cicho.  _Przedłużyć to do granic możliwości..._

\- Powiedz coś. - szepnął, odchylając głowę na oparcie fotela i spojrzał na niego kątem oka, jak przeciera twarz i wzdycha ciężko.

\- Co chcesz usłyszeć? - zaśmiał się nerwowo i odwrócił w stronę T-Bone'a, patrząc mu w oczy. Od razu przeszło nerwowe drżenie rąk...

\- Chcę... po prostu... - zsunął się na ramię Pearce'a, opierając na nim skroń. - ... słyszeć Twój głos. - chwycił go obiema dłońmi za jego dłoń. 

\- Zjedz je. - puknął paznokciem w wieczko pudełka i wcisnął nos w siwiejące już dredy, czując miły zapach opierającego się o niego ciała. Ray bez słowa otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął jedną truskawkę. Czekolada powoli zaczynała topnieć, przez co owoc ślizgał się delikatnie w palcach. Ugryzł ją do połowy, drugą część przysuwając do jego ust. Aiden uśmiechnął się pod nosem i westchnął cicho, unosząc odrobinę głowę. - Ja już jadłem.

\- Gówno prawda. - wsunął mu ją w usta, chwilę później oblizując swoje palce z czekolady.  _Niepotrzebnie, zaraz znowu tam sięgnie..._  Słyszał cichy śmiech za uchem, rozluźniający odrobinę atmosferę między nimi. To nie zmieniało faktu, że sama myśl o tej rozmowie cholernie bolała.

\- Ray, musimy o tym porozmawiać. - przestał się śmiać, przechodząc na poważny ton. - Nie uciekniemy od tego. - kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi kontynuował. - Muszę wyjechać z Chicago. Daleko. Chcę żebyś to zrozumiał. To bardzo ważne. Dla mnie i dla Ciebie. Chciałbym zostać...

\- Gdybyś chciał zostać to byś został. - mruknął zirytowany i odsunął się od niego, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. - Przecież tutaj też możesz...

\- Nie zdołam obronić Ciebie i siebie. - chwycił go za policzki. - Byłem nieostrożny gdy porwano mi siostrę. Byłem nieodpowiedzialny pozwalając Ci wtedy wyjść samemu. Nie mogę tutaj być jeżeli masz być bezpieczny. - wycedził przez zęby. - Nie pozwolę, żeby znowu coś Ci groziło...

\- Zostań ze mną do jutra. - szepnął po dłuższej chwili milczenia i schylił głowę. - Do jutra. - wyszeptał, czując jak coraz mocniej zaciska się gardło. Uniósł się, chwytając go mocno za nadgarstki. Jego dłonie dalej były na twarzy Ray'a. - Tylko do jutra. Proszę...

\- Do jutra. - kiwnął głową, całując go delikatnie. - Ale rano... - przerwał mu, całując raz jeszcze, tym razem mocniej i krócej.

-  **Wiem...**

**_Wiedzieli, że to się kiedyś skończy._ **

_Cierpieli... Choć_   _nie chcieli przestać._

 _Zasłużyli..._   _Choć obaj grzeszyli._

**_Wiedzieli..._ _A jednak..._ **


	5. Au revoir, Aiden

**_Obiecali sobie, że tej nocy nie zasną._ **

Okrągłe, białe tabletki przyozdobiły ich języki nim się pocałowali, dzieląc uczuciem bliskości i drżąc z jego powodu. Smak był słodki, lekko drażniący, przypominający słodzik do herbaty. Nie przeszkadzało im to.  _Nie teraz..._  Napierali na siebie, sprawiając, że pocałunek w którym trwali stawał się coraz mocniejszy a przy tym wolny jak to tylko możliwe. Aiden sięgnął do długich włosów Ray'a, rozpuszczając je, by opadły swobodnie na ramiona. T-Bone zaciskał palce na torsie młodszego mężczyzny, próbując powstrzymać się przed nabraniem oddechu.  _Jakby miał wszystko zakończyć..._  Pearce odsunął się powoli od niego, uśmiechając delikatnie. Czuł, że tabletka zaczyna działać. Wszystko się rozmazało poza nim - on wręcz się wyostrzył, jakby narkotyk wiedział na czym chciał się skupić. Czas dla nich zwolnił. Każdy oddech trwał minuty, każde słowo przetaczało się godzinę, każdy dotyk zajmował lata nim drugi zdążył na niego zareagować. Wręcz zdzierali z siebie ubrania, pragnąc by jak najszybciej móc wzajemnie się poczuć. Oboje jęknęli gdy ich naga skóra się zetknęła. Ocierali się o siebie, oddychając ciężko za każdym razem gdy się na moment zatrzymywali by móc zrobić to jeszcze raz. Nie wiedzieli ile to trwało. Nie chcieli wiedzieć. Chcieli się rozedrzeć na strzępy, sunąc miękko paznokciami po swoich ramionach. Zostawić jak najwięcej śladów by ciało pamiętało, gdyby umysł ośmieliłby się zapomnieć. Zębami... paznokciami... znaczyli drogę, którą tylko im dane było podążać. Tylko oni mieli do siebie prawo i zamierzali z niego skorzystać, bo wiedzieli, że czas to zdradziecka suka, która w momencie nieuwagi wykorzysta wszystkie umiejętności by zabrać to czego i tak zostało im mało. Nadzy, spragnieni siebie, położyli się na łóżku, zaczynając całować jakby nie miało być jutra. Nie obchodziło ich ułożenie ust, ani to czy w grę wchodziły zęby, język czy i to i to. Chcieli czuć to czego sobie nie powiedzieli, a wiedzą, że powinni byli to zrobić. Rozsunął jego nogi powoli, zaciskając palce na gorących udach. Czuł, że musi go mieć. Jakby od tego zależało życie obojga.  _Może zależało..._  Otarł się o niego mocno, moment później napierając na niego by wejść głęboko w miękką cipkę, która była o wiele gorętsza niż kiedykolwiek mogłaby być. Nie wiedział czy to przez tabletki, czy to dlatego, że tak bardzo go pragnął. Poruszył się powoli, słysząc jego jęki jak echo w długim korytarzu. Nie umiał już skupić się na niczym innym - tylko na tym by poruszając się w nim usłyszeć więcej jęków, które chciał pamiętać nawet w snach. Zapisać w pamięci wyraz jego twarzy gdy dochodzi i gdy się uśmiecha. Barwę głosu, kolor oczu... Kształt wrażliwych ust. Pchał w niego coraz mocniej, zaciskając palce na materacu łóżka by nie stracić równowagi.  _Aiden!~_  Usłyszał jęk, chwilę później czując jak starszy mężczyzna mocno się na nim zaciska. Doszedł w nim, czując miękką cipkę jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, drżąc delikatnie od wzmocnionego narkotykiem orgazmu...

\- Nie odchodź. - szepnął słabo, obejmując go mocno i wtulając w niego całym sobą, praktycznie uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.

\- Ray... Przestań. - powiedział cicho, zsuwając z siebie ciepłe ramiona by mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy. - Nie mogę zostać...

\- Błagam, Aiden... Mmm!~ - przesunął paznokciami po jego torsie gdy poczuł jak całuje go mocno. Jęknął mu w usta, drugim ramieniem obejmując kark. - Aiden... Ah!~ - spiął się gdy poczuł mocne pchnięcie. Nie spodziewał się, że zrobi to tak gwałtownie.

\- Jęcz dla mnie i nie mów o jutrze. - warknął mu do ucha, chwilę później gryząc go w szyję.  _Chciał pamiętać uczucie, które go do tego skłoniło..._

Pchnął w niego raz jeszcze i wysunął się cały. Pragnął tej nocy zabrać i dać wszystko co mogli przehandlować. Smak ust w zamian za delikatny uścisk na szyi, odbierający na krótki moment oddech. Spełnienie w zamian za wykrzyczane w fali rozkoszy jego imię. Ślady po paznokciach w formie przyjemnej kary, za nic. Nieme "kocham Cię", za wszystko. Zmiana pozycji w tym stanie była kwestią paru mruknięć, przypominających bardziej warknięcia. Niedługo potem T-Bone już był podparty na rękach i nogach, zwrócony tyłem do Aidena, którego dłonie gładziły pośladki starszego mężczyzny. Oblizał dokładnie palec wskazujący, przesuwając nim po ciasnym wejściu. Wsunął go ostrożnie, czując ciepło wnętrza, które zamierzał zbadać. Usłyszał cichy jęk gdy poruszył powoli palcem. Pragnął w niego wejść, zapomnieć o tym, że czas mija. Zignorować wschodzące za parę godzin słońce. Dodał drugi palec, poruszając nimi jednym tempem, słuchając głośnych jęków. Nie wytrzymał długo, parę chwil później palce zastąpił penis, wolno ale dokładnie go wypełniając. Kolejny jęk wyrwał się z jego gardła, na co Pearce odpowiedział warknięciem, przypieczętowanym przez delikatne pchnięcie. Drżał pod nim, dysząc ciężko, starając się przyzwyczaić do dużego rozmiaru.  _Błagał go by się poruszył..._  Zrobił to, mocno i płynnie poruszając biodrami, chwycił go za włosy delikatnie, odsłonił szyję i zassał się na niej by czuł go w każdy możliwy sposób. Pchał coraz szybciej, zostawiając na jego skórze czerwone ślady po zębach i różowe smugi malinek.  _Prosił o więcej..._ Chwycił go mocno za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, sprawiając, że jeszcze głębiej w niego wszedł. Oparł czoło o gorący kark Ray'a, zaciskając palce na miękkim ciele i pchał w niego zaciekle, jakby ktoś miał mu go zabrać sprzed nosa. Poczuł spełnienie dopiero wtedy gdy wyjęczał jego imię...

~~~~~~~~

Leżeli na plecach obok siebie, nadzy, nie myślący już o niczym. Nie mieli po co myśleć, bo wszystko co przychodziło do głowy sprawiało ból.

\- To była "Bubblegum Bitch"? - zapytał cicho, odwracając delikatnie głowę w stronę Kenney'a by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Yhym...~ Nieźle kopie. - przysunął się do niego blisko, przytulając mocno do ciepłego ramienia. - Obiecaj, że zadzwonisz.

\- Zadzwonię. - pocałował go w czoło, położył się na boku, odwracając przodem do niego i objął mocno ramionami.

\- Wróć do mnie. - wyszeptał, przyciskając nos do jego torsu, jakby chciał zagłuszyć to co chciał mu powiedzieć. Aiden usłyszał ale nie odpowiedział. Zagryzł zęby i zmusił się by pozostała między nimi cisza. Nie mógł mu tego obiecać, choć bardzo chciał. Wtulił nos w pachnące przyjemnie włosy, opierając na nich policzek. Czuł, że z chwili na chwilę jest coraz bardziej senny. Przymknął oczy...  _Zasnęli, wtuleni w siebie..._

_**Obiecali sobie, że tej nocy nie zasną.** _

****~~~~~~~~

**_Był głupcem bo się zakochał._ **

Nie widział promieni słońca. Nie czuł wiatru na twarzy. Nie wiedział która jest godzina. Mimo to wiedział, że to już czas - nastał nowy dzień. Czuł pod skórą, że stało się to co chcieli odwlec. Dopadło ich uczucie, którego chcieli sobie oszczędzić. Wiedział, że on również nie śpi, ale nie patrzy na niego, jakby się brzydził i jednocześnie bał, że gdy to zrobi jego tam nie będzie. Nie chciał odchodzić. Tak bardzo nie chciał. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że zostając byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Jak długo by mieli siebie nim policja odnalazłaby go? Co by się stało gdyby go złapali? Przecież za to co zrobił nie dadzą mu jedynie grzywny do zapłaty. Szczęśliwe zakończenie nie wchodziło w grę.  _Ta opcja była niedostępna..._

\- Powiesz przynajmniej dokąd jedziesz? - nawet teraz na niego nie spojrzał, nie miał odwagi tego zrobić. Nie potrafił mu spojrzeć w oczy. Nie ze złości, nie z żalu, a z miłości, której nie chciał okazać.  _Jedynie by to skomplikowała..._  Przecież tak właśnie jest, że jeśli ktoś kogoś kocha to nie chce by odchodził... Ludzie egoistycznie wierzą w swoje posiadanie czegoś na własność, doświadczając straty w momentach gdy boli ona najbardziej. Tak było, jest i będzie. Człowiek, choć popychany przez doświadczenie i ciągnięty przez postęp nie nauczy się rzeczy najprostszych, które otaczają go codziennie. Rozwój ludzkości zapewnił każdej jednostce pełną paletę zachowań i wiedzy, którymi można zamydlić oczy... Tylko po co, skoro, w chwili odczuwania emocji spadają na samo dno ewolucyjne, ulegając instynktom i skrytym pragnieniom, szeptanym przez skurczone w szarości dnia serce?  _Żałosne... Takie prawdziwe... Tak uniwersalne czasowo, że aż serce się kraje..._

\- Nie. - powiedział spokojnie, przecierając twarz dłońmi. - Nie wiem dokąd jadę. - zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał uważnie na jego plecy. Sięgnął ostrożnie do nich, obawiając się, że nie będzie chciał by go dotykał. Westchnął z ulgą gdy dotknął ciepłej skóry, nie słysząc ze strony Ray'a żadnego sprzeciwu. Ułożył się na boku by mieć go przed sobą, przesuwając dłonią po okrągłym biodrze. Przysunął się i pocałował go w szyję, chwytając mocno za jego udo, słysząc jak wzdycha. - Chcę to zrobić jeszcze raz... - wyszeptał mu do ucha, chwilę później przyciskając go do siebie...

~~~~~~~~

Dźwięk zapinanego zamka swetra wytrącił Pearce'a z głębokich rozmyślań. Ray stał przed nim, trzymając go za metalowe zapięcie. Westchnął cicho, robiąc krok w stronę mężczyzny, sprawiając, że ich ciała znowu się zetknęły. Pocałował go powoli, chwytając w garść biały materiał jego ubrania i przycisnął go mocniej do siebie, drugą dłonią szarpiąc za szlufkę ciemnych spodni Aidena.  _Oboje chcieli odwlec pożegnanie... Jeszcze parę minut..._

\- Będziesz tęsknił? - wymruczał między krótkimi już pocałunkami, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Wsunął dłoń w związane, siwiejące już dredy, szarpiąc za nie delikatnie.  _Im dłużej przy nim był, ze świadomością, że musi odejść, tym szybciej zapominał, że musi to zrobić..._

\- Yhym... - westchnął ciężko, opierając swoje czoło o jego ramię. - Jak cholera. - objął go mocno, wciskając nos w kołnierz swetra.

\- Ja również. - ścisnął delikatnie ciało starszego mężczyzny w swoich objęciach. Nerwowo patrząc na stary, brudny zegarek. - Chodź już. - chwycił go za dłoń i wyszli oboje na zewnątrz, mrużąc oczy od słońca, które było już dosyć wysoko na niebie. Podeszli razem do samochodu, którym miał odjechać. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy raz jeszcze, uśmiechając się do siebie ledwo widocznie.  _Tak powinni się żegnać?_   **Nie.**   _Nawet jeżeli rozumieli czym to może się dla nich skończyć..._   **Nie powinni żegnać się wcale.**  Oboje tego nie chcieli, łudząc nawzajem, że to koszmar, z którego raz dwa zdołają się obudzić. Pocałowali się raz jeszcze, nim Aiden zdążył choćby otworzyć drzwi samochodu. Ray przycisnął do nich dłoń by nawet nie spróbował. - Ray... Muszę. - wyszeptał kiedy przerwał pocałunek. - Ja też tego nie chcę. Proszę. Zrozum. - zsunął jego dłoń z szyby samochodu, ściskając ją delikatnie i przytulając do swojego policzka. - Muszę jechać. - pocałował go krótko, chwytając za policzki. Oderwał się od niego powoli, patrząc mu smutno w oczy. Pogładził kciukami jego zimną i bladą od jesiennego wiatru twarz.  _Musieli to skończyć teraz..._

-  _Au revoir_ , Aiden. - powiedział cicho i zacisnął wargi na moment. Patrzył jak wsiada do samochodu, cały czas nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Pochylił się do szyby i uśmiechnął smutno do młodszego mężczyzny, poprawiającego czapkę na głowie. - Kocham Cię... - mruknął do siebie i odchylił się gdy odpalił silnik. Przyłożył razem z nim dłoń do szyby, chwilę później oglądając jak wyjeżdża z parkingu. Nie słyszał już nic prócz trących o asfalt opon. Tak długo odciągali parę chwil pożegnania. Dla obserwującego z boku byłoby to proste, kilka słów, czuły gest i rozstanie. Dla nich... Mogło to oznaczać brak ponownego zobaczenia siebie nawzajem.  **Nie tak powinni się żegnać...**

_**Był głupcem bo zostawił go z miłości.** _


End file.
